The instant invention relates generally to box tops, and more particularly, to a recloseable box top lid.
Numerous box tops have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be recloseable. For example, inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,936 is illustrative of such prior art. While this and other units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.